Chobits Fiction: Hold on tightly to what you have
by Jill1
Summary: Nice guy Hideki tries to help his friend with his relationship, while also thinking about his own. How much longer does happiness last? And can you get it back when you lose it?
1. ch1

Chobits was created by CLAMP; all rights reserved  
This fanfiction is by JillM May 26 2002 11:36 PM  
Notes: My first Chobits series! I already wrote a couple of one-shots, a funny one and a waffy one, so why not combine!! Okay, this will please everyone, I hope - not in a bad way ^^. But, please send me comment and cheer me on.   
SAA! DOUZO!!  
  
Chobits Fiction  
Holding on tightly to what you have  
Part1  
  
In the lamplight, Hideki held up the picture of a building. "Hora, Chii - do you remember what this is???"  
  
Wearing one of his long pajama shirt (blue and plaid ^^), Chii blinked her eyes. "Un... Chii remembers. That is a 'Love Hotel'. Hideki said never ever to go into one, not even if someone asks Chii to."  
  
"Sou da na! Chii don't ever go into those places!!" he said, nodding his head, "Chii, do you remember why??"  
  
"Un! Because, lots of BAD things happen in there."  
  
"Sou sou darou! VERY BAAAAAD things! SO! CHII! Remember!! NEVER EVER go in there!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Hideki let out a sigh of relief. "Haa...I'm so glad we've worked this out. Now, Chii, let's..."  
  
Chii was still look at the picture. "But is it okay if Hideki asks Chii to?"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEH?!?!" Hideki freaked out. "Iya, sono...ore...!!!" His face bright red as Chii innocently leaned forward, their noses touching. 'Kaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!' Hideki thought, 'She is so cute!'  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. "AI!!" Sumomo popped up and started dancing around on the table. "There is a guest at the door, Master~! Please answer the door~!"  
  
Hideki face-faulted. "Haaa..." he muttered into the floor, "Who could be coming here at this hour... Hold on..." His eyes lit up. "C-Could it be Hibiya-san?? Aah, she is so pretty!"  
  
Chii frowned a little. "Does Hideki like Kanrinin-san??"  
  
"Ah... well... I like her looks... And she is very nice... Um... ah... don't put me on the spot here, Chii...!" he stammered as he got up from the floor, "Besides, Kanrinin-san isn't quite my type..."  
  
"What is Hideki's type??" Chii asked anxiously, following him to the door.  
  
Hideki scratched his head. "Aaah, I don't know... I guess, I'd like a girl who was pretty and nice..."  
  
Chii took that, still looking anxious. "But doesn't describe Kanrinin-san??"  
  
"And just about every other girl in Tokyo??" Sumomo added.  
  
"Ah well... let's talk about this later..." Hideki replied, very embarrassed by the confrontation, "I'm going to answer the door now, so you two don't say anything about what we were talking about."  
  
"Hai/Ai!"  
  
Clearing his throat, Hideki turned the knob. "Hello..." he started to say. Suddenly the person on the other side lunged forward and grabbed onto him. "UWAAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
  
"Hideki!!" Chii gasped, startled by his yell. She then saw that the person was one of Hideki's friends. "Ah! Welcome! Um... can we help you...??"  
  
Shinbo had a teary face as he huggled the stunned Hideki. "Aaaaaaan..."  
  
"Ex-Master..." Sumomo asked as she climbed up his pant leg and up his shirt until she perched onto his shoulder, "What's the matter??"  
  
"Sumomo..." he whimpered, "Actually, I don't want to talk about it right now..."  
  
"OI!!!" Hideki exclaimed, trying to squirm away, "T-Then why are you here, Shinbo no yatsu?!?!"  
  
Shinbo fell over, but didn't change in expression. He looked like a stone statue that had fallen on its side. "Aaaaan..."  
  
"Oi, Shinbo... are you sick??" Hideki asked, now getting concerned over his friend, "Did something bad happen to you?"  
  
"Did you go into a love hotel??" Chii asked.  
  
Hideki quickly reprimanded her. "Chii, not now..."  
  
"Chi??" she asked innocently, "Did Chii say something wrong?"  
  
"Ex-master!" Sumomo cried, holding up his face with her little hands, "What happened!! Tell us! Onegaishimasu-!"  
  
Shinbo closed his eyes for a moment. "It's Takako..."  
  
"Ah, I see!" Hideki exclaimed, pounding his fists together, "You two got into a fight! She found all your hidden porn and decided you were a pervert and threw you out! Right??"   
  
"Chigau yo..." Shinbo muttered, "You got it all wrong. We didn't fight or anything... I just... stepped out."   
  
"Oh, you had me worried there for a second there," Hideki said, as he closed the door and took a seat on the tatami mat with him, "So everything is okay with Shimizu-sensei."  
  
"No," Shinbo said, closing his eyes. "It's over."  
  
"EH?!?!????!?" Hideki exclaimed, freaking out and flailing his hands in the air - Chii of course mimicking him. "W-What do you mean?!? What happened?!? How in the hell is it over?!?"  
  
"Well... it started like this..." Shinbo explained while Sumomo dragged him a can of beer and opened it for him, "We were having dinner together and..."  
  
(Flashback)  
Shinbo lifted his head from the plate of pasta. "Hmm? The phone is ringing... Ah, Sumomo...!" He paused. "That's right; I gave her to Hideki. I got to answer my own calls for now on. I'll be right back..."  
  
Takako smiled. "Hurry back or your food will get cold."  
  
"Hai hai," he said, patting her on the head as he passed her while going to the hallway. He picked up the phone. "Hello? This is Shinbo."  
  
"Is... Takako-san there?"  
  
"Ah, just a moment." He turned around and held out the phone. "Takako, it's for you."  
  
"Hm? Atashi?" She got up and walked over to take the phone. "Hello?"  
  
Shinbo crossed his arms and leaned against the table. He contently watched her play with the cord and pace in a circle as she talked on the phone. He suddenly realized the worried look in her face. 'Eh??'  
  
"I... I understand... Demo...!" Her voice then lowered. "That's true as well..."  
  
Takako slowly hung up the phone, her face still a little strained. Shinbo walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong? Who was that?"  
  
"That was... my husband."  
  
Shinbo blinked. "W-What did he want?"  
  
"Well... you know how I said I sent him the divorce papers last week. It seems when he received them; he said he 'woke' from a dream. He claims he had sold his persocon to the Yuku Pon shop and wants me to come home. He says it'll be different..."  
  
"I... I don't get it." Shinbo stammered, in a lot of shock, "Just like that - he said he'll change, after making you suffer for almost a year? So... now what are you going to do...?"  
  
Takako looked to the floor. "I don't know..."   
  
They were quiet for a long while, the two of them feeling uncertainty. When they decided to finally say something, they lifted their faces at the same time. "Um...!" they said in unison.   
  
"Y-You go first," he told her.   
  
"Hiromu," she uttered, "He said that he won't sign the papers unless I go back and give him at least one more chance to explain himself."  
  
"But...!" Shinbo shook with fear. He didn't want to let her go, but he didn't know what else to do. "Takako... ore..."  
  
She put her hand on the side of his face, his eyes slowly closing at the soft touch of her hand. "I don't know what to do either... But, be strong, Hiromu... For me."  
  
Shinbo quickly broke away. "I... I have to step out." he stammered, grabbing his coat, "I'll be back later." Before she could say anything, he slipped on his shoes and ran out, slamming the door.  
  
His feet had brought him here, sitting across from Hideki and Chii, while Sumomo opened him another beer.  
  
"S-So, do you plan on going back??" Hideki stammered. His friend shook his head. "Oi! You can't do that to Sensei! She'll be worried about you!"  
  
"I can't..." Shinbo whimpered, "I can't be strong for us. She's going back to her husband and I'm going to lose her!"  
  
"No, you're not!" Hideki exclaimed, "Look, Shinbo! If Sensei does go back, it's only because she wants the divorce so she could be with you! Right??" He turned to Chii and Sumomo for support.  
  
"What's a divorce?" Chii asked.  
  
Sumomo was hugging Shinbo's hand. "Ex-Master, I'm so sorry!! You're going to be a bachelor again!!"  
  
"I know..." he sighed, throwing aside another beer can and covering his face with his hands, "Takako!!"  
  
Hideki dropped his head and sighed. 'No one is listening to me...'  
  
to be continued... 


	2. ch2

Chobits was created by CLAMP; all rights reserved  
This fanfiction is by JillM May 27 2002 11:58 PM  
Notes: This happens anytime after vol.4 or 3. Considering I haven't read vol.5 and also disregarding the whole plot about Chii being kidnapped, because I don't know how that is resolved. Hope those who don't wished to be spoiled, don't be angry about being spoiled. Please enjoy this fic!  
  
Chobits Fiction  
Holding on tightly to what you have  
Part2  
  
Hideki paced his room, holding his head. 'What am I going to do? What am I going to do?? Aaag!!' He finally stopped and pointed over at the group sitting in front of the TV. "Shinbo! Go home, dammit!!"  
  
Shinbo just put another potato chip into his mouth and munched.  
  
"SHINBO! I'm serious!! Sensei is going to be worried sick about you, while you're sitting here in my place watching porn with a pair of persocons!!!!" Hideki yelled, still shaking his finger at him.   
  
The door suddenly opened. "Ara, what a lot of noise," Hibiya said, poking her head in the room. "You left this open."  
  
Hideki's mouth dropped open. "Um... Kanrinin-san..."   
  
"Hai?" she said with a big smile. He knew she could see what was on the TV, as well as hear the noises coming from it too.   
  
"M-My friend is watching it! Not me!! I wasn't!!" Hideki exclaimed in a panic.  
  
But Hibiya slowly moved back into the hallway. "Please don't stay up too late, Motosuwa-san... It's a school night after all." The door then closed.  
  
Hideki quickly locked it. He then turned back to the group sitting in front of the TV watching porn. "That's right, Shinbo! It's a school night! Better stop that and...!"  
  
Now Shinbo was hooking up the cables to Sumomo. "I want to surf some porn sites."  
  
"Porn sites~! Porn sites~!" Sumomo sang.  
  
"OI!! You're only supposed to take orders from me!!!" Hideki cried, "Who is your master??!"  
  
"Kyaaaa!" Sumomo got scared and ran behind Shinbo, "You're too scary to be my master! I want my old one back!"  
  
"Why you little...!!!"  
  
"Kyaaaa!"  
  
Shinbo then held out his wallet. "We're out of beers. Could you get some more?"  
  
"W-What do I look like?! Your servant?!" Hideki snapped. But Shinbo looked so depressed that he couldn't refuse. "All right, what brand you want... Hey, there's not a lot of money in here, Shinbo."  
  
"That's why I came here; I can't afford an hotel."  
  
"I thought you were doing well at work. How come you're broke...?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Shinbo stated in a tone that warned Hideki not to push it any further. "Look, I'm sorry I showed up here, but I haven't anywhere else to go. And I guess I needed a friend... I didn't mean to be a bother."  
  
"It's all right," Hideki said, smiling a little, "I am your friend and I'll be here for you. I... I'll go get some beers okay?"  
  
He then turned for the door and got his jacket. Hideki paused. He quickly came back and grabbed Sumomo. "No surfing while I'm gone! Chii! Unplug the TV and make sure he doesn't do anything weird!"  
  
"Un!" Chii said, "Should I tie his hands together to prevent him?"  
  
"Hmm, good idea..." Hideki started to say, but he stopped himself. "NO! THAT WOULD BE WEIRD!!" He then ran out of there before he got any ideas.   
  
"Heh, that guy..." Shinbo chuckled, as the door slammed close. "He's all right, isn't he?"  
  
"Hideki is... all right...?" Chii uttered.  
  
"I mean, he's a good guy. He's reliable and honest... not like me." Shinbo sighed and dropped his head. "Takako... she probably is very worried."  
  
Chii nodded. She then unplugged the TV. While Chii was putting away Hideki's dvd set, the phone rang. She went to answer it.  
  
"Hello? Chii speaking."  
  
"Ah! Chii-chan!"  
  
Chii smiled. "Shimizu-sensei."  
  
Shinbo went into panic and started waving his hands. Chii blinked and turned towards him.   
  
"Chii-chan," Takako said on the other line, "Is Motosuwa-kun there? I need to talk to him."  
  
"No, Hideki left... To buy some beers."  
  
"What? Drinking on a school night... how dare he! I'll call on him tomorrow in class to read something out loud... Um, by any chance is... Shinbo-kun there?"  
  
Chii opened her mouth to answer, but Shinbo started shaking his head frantically. "No... 'shaking your head' means no."  
  
"Um... yes, that's true..." sensei stammered, "But is he there? In Motosuwa-kun's apartment??"  
  
"'No, Shinbo is not here.'" Chii said, reading off the card that Shinbo had wrote and was waving in her face. "Sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay... I was just checking." Takako sighed, "If you see him, tell him to talk to Shimizu-sensei right away."  
  
Chii held out the phone. "Talk to Shimizu-sensei right away." she said to Shinbo. He shook his head and pushed the phone back to her.   
  
"Well, talk to you later, Chii-chan. Bye bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Chii then hung up. Shinbo fell over, feeling relieved. Then, the phone rang again. Chii reached to get it, but he stopped her. They watched as the phone rang a few more times and then stopped.  
  
"Why don't you want to talk to Shimizu-sensei?" Chii asked.  
  
"I don't want to hear her say..." Shinbo's voice drifted off. He moved away and faced the wall. "I always said I wanted to move forward. I'm really scared of moving backward."  
  
"Chii... doesn't understand."  
  
"When you find someone who makes you happy, Chii, you will understand."  
  
"Chii has..."  
  
"Then, with that person, hold on tightly as though you'll never let go. Because, if you loosen a little bit, maybe, just maybe..."  
  
"Hold on tightly," Chii repeated, crossing her arms across her chest, "To Hideki..."  
  
Outside, Hideki and Sumomo were arriving with a bag of beer. "I hope that's enough. I wonder why Shinbo's having trouble with finances. It's not like he has a persocon anymore that he has to maintain... Hmmm, I should try to ask him again later..."  
  
"Ai! Want to make memo on that??" Sumomo asked earnestly.   
  
"No, I think I can remember to do that." Hideki noted, as they came inside the building, "I just wish there was something I can do for him... I mean, I was pretty shocked to hear that Sensei's husband still wanted her back. I hadn't even thought about it..."  
  
While Hideki went up the stairs, another thought came to mind.  
  
'So, just like that he can ask for what belonged to him before... What if... What if Chii's old owner showed up and demanded I return her... What would I do?'  
  
"Master?" Sumomo asked.  
  
He looked at her, his face very fearful from the idea that he just had. 'But what if it was true... No, I don't want to think about it... About losing Chii...'  
  
Hideki rushed to get into his room. But when he got there, he saw only Shinbo sitting in the middle of the room. "Okaeri," he mumbled, "Is that beer?"  
  
"OI!!" Hideki snapped, grabbing him by the collar, "Where is Chii!? Did someone...?!?!"  
  
Shinbo just pointed up. Hideki looked up to the ceiling where Chii was hanging on the lights. "I was bored, since you don't let me surf or watch TV, so Chii said she'll entertain me."  
  
"T-That's dangerous!" Hideki exclaimed, flailing his arm again, "Chii! Get down right now!!"  
  
Chii just let go and fell into Hideki's arms. Hideki went red. "Arigatou, Hideki."  
  
"Waaaaaaaaah!!!"  
  
"Oh, this is entertaining," Shinbo said, opening a can of beer with Sumomo sitting on his shoulder.  
  
Chii threw her arms tightly around Hideki as he stared off into space. 'Hold on tightly... to Hideki...'  
  
To be continued... 


	3. ch3

Chobits was created by CLAMP; all rights reserved  
This fanfiction is by JillM May 29 2002 3:44 PM  
Notes: Thanks for the reviews. ^_^ I'll try to keep it up! Anyone interested in making a 'Chobits category' at FF.net?? Er, some time. Btw, 'yobikou' is 'prep school' for certain ronins trying to get into college by preparing for the entrance exams. Harsh stuff! Anyways, here I go!  
  
Chobits Fiction  
Holding on tightly to what you have  
Part3  
  
"CHII!!!"  
  
Hideki reached out his hand as her shadow was moving farther and farther away. There was a man with her, his arm around her waist. Hideki broke into a run, trying to cut the distance between them.   
  
"WAIT!" he yelled, "Chii is mine! She belongs with me!!"  
  
"Hideki," Chii uttered, with saddened eyes as she could do nothing but go with her real master. "Sorry... Chii has to..."  
  
Hideki shook his head, pushing himself to run faster. Eventually he caught up and grabbed onto Chii's wrist, pulling her away from the other man. "NO! I won't let you go!! I found you, so I'm going to keep you! You belong with me!!!" he exclaimed, going to hug her tightly.  
  
Chii looked at him with helpless eyes. "...Motosuwa..."  
  
"Eh??" Hideki blinked. 'Chii never calls me by my family name. What's going on??"  
  
"Oi," Chii uttered, "What are you doing to me, Motosuwa??" Chii's face slowly reverted into Shinbo.   
  
"HEEEEEEEEEH?!?!?"  
  
It was morning already; the two of them were lying in the futon, Hideki's arms around him. Hideki, greatly embarrassed moved away and turned around to see Chii sitting in front of the TV, watching the weather report. "Ohayou gozaimasu!" Chii said with a big smile, "It's going very sunny today!"  
  
"Oh..." he started to say, but Hideki still couldn't get what he did out of his head. "Waaaaaah!!! It's not like that! I-I didn't mean to...! Shinbo, you bastard! Why were you there in the first place??!!?"  
  
Shinbo was putting on his shirt. "I was so drunk last night I don't remember."  
  
"N-NANI?!?!" Hideki squeezed, "T-Then what happened???!"  
  
Sumomo then blew her whistle. "MINNA-SAN!! TIME TO EXERCISE!!" So Chii, Hideki, and Shinbo got into a line and started doing some aerobics. "That's it!! Now to the left!!"  
  
"Shinbo!" Hideki said over his shoulder as she lifted their arms and legs to their left side, "Nothing happened right?? Right??"  
  
Shinbo made a face. "Of course not. I'm straight. What about you??"  
  
"OF COURSE I AM!!!"  
  
"Then, why are you so worried about it??"  
  
"B-Because...!!!" Hideki exclaimed, with sweat running down his face. He then paused. "Ah ah! It's coming back to me now!! You fell asleep, and then we fell asleep. Nothing happened! I'm so glad!!"  
  
"Cheh, you make it sound like you were worried about it." Shinbo sighed, as the bent to reach for their toes, "At any rate, you'll be late for yobikou if you don't start getting ready now."  
  
"Eh? Aren't you coming too??"  
  
"Not today," Shinbo uttered, "I think I'll skip."  
  
'Shinbo...' Hideki thought, 'You really aren't going to approach Shimizu-sensei... But...' Just the thought about these two not being together made him feel uneasy.   
  
"Daijoubu yo," Shinbo said, patting him on the shoulder. "I'll talk to Takako soon... I just need to figure out some things first."  
  
Hideki nodded. "Fine... Then, I'll go get ready for school." But as he got up, he turned to Sumomo, who was dancing around in her 'waiting mode'. He picked her up and turned towards Shinbo. "Hey, maybe you'd like some company. How about I transfer back the data back and you can have her again?"  
  
"You mean it?" Shinbo asked, smiling a little. Hideki cheerfully nodded. "Sankyuu! You really are a nice guy, Motosuwa!"  
  
"Heeey, don't get into that!" Hideki snapped, waving his hands. He then turned towards Chii. "You have work today, so you better get ready too Chii."  
  
"Un!"   
  
So after getting ready and having breakfast, Chii and Hideki set out. Hideki worriedly stared back at the apartment when they stepped outside. "Daijoubu oi, Shinbo no yatsu..."  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Hibiya's cheerful voice cut into his thoughts. He turned around to see her holding onto her broom, looking pretty as usual. "Motosuwa-san, is your friend still in your apartment?"  
  
"Aa... that guy isn't going anywhere. Could you check on him later, Kanrinin-san??"  
  
"Of course! I'll do all I can to help. Also..." She held out two small bentos. "I made you two snacks for today. One for Motosuwa-san, and one for Chii-chan."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu!!" Hideki and Chii said in unison, lifting their bentos over their heads and bowing repeated. "Arigatou! Arigatou!!"  
  
Hibiya giggled. "Doitashimashite. I'll be sure to bring some snacks to Shinbo-san as well."  
  
"Ittekimasu!" the two said, turning to go and waving their hands.   
  
"Itterashai!" Hibiya replied, waving to them. She watched them leave, a leaf wafting into her hair. 'They are so cute,' she noted to herself as she plucked the stray leaf and turned back to her cleaning. 'If only it could work out, but... there are never any guarantees in life...'  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
At yobikou, Hideki could feel the effects of Shinbo's absence.   
  
"Ohayou... Minna..." Takako uttered, standing in the front of the room, "Please take out your text books and turn to page 146."  
  
"What's with Sensei??" asked some of the students on why she seemed a bit lethargic. "She isn't her genki self today..."  
  
Hideki frowned. 'Sou sou! Sensei teaches better when she's cheerful. It's like the sparkle has left her eyes.' He turned to the empty seat next to him. 'I know the reason...'  
  
Despite sitting alone and being called on four times in class, Hideki made it through the day. Also, he had the rice balls that Hibiya had made for him that gave him the additional energy. Going outside, he stretched out his arms. 'Now, it's off to work...'  
  
"Matte, Motosuwa-kun!!" called Takako, coming outside to catch up with him, "Can I see you for a little bit?"  
  
"H-Hai!" he stammered, turning towards her, "What is it?  
  
"Ano, had you any contact with Shinbo-kun?"   
  
"Ah... well..."  
  
"Please, I need to talk with him right away." She then lowered her eyes to the ground. "It's really important."   
  
"He should still be at my apartment."   
  
"Honto ni? Could we go there now??" she cried, leaping into his face.  
  
"H-Hai!" he stammered, backing away. 'Uwaaah, Sensei is really anxious to see Shinbo. I hope this resolves everything...'  
  
Hideki still had some time before work started, so he brought Takako to the apartment complex. When they went inside, they ran into Hibiya. "Ah, Motosuwa-san, did you forget something??"  
  
"Actually, Shimizu-sensei wants to speak with Shinbo..."  
  
"Oh, Shinbo-san?" Hibiya replied, "He just left."  
  
"Eh?? Where did he go?" Takako asked.  
  
Hibiya bowed her head. "I do not know. Sumimasen."  
  
Hideki turned to Takako. "Gomen na, Sensei. I'm sure you'll meet up with him soon and get this straightened out..."  
  
She slowly nodded. "I just wanted to tell him that I was going back to meet with my husband. It's going to hurt him, but I have no choice. If we are going to be together, we have to be apart first."  
  
Hideki frowned. 'But what if... What if she falls in love with her husband again? What if she doesn't come back? Then what?? It isn't like the love in the movies where everything is a happy ending...'  
  
"Motosuwa-san," Takako said, lifting a smile, "Please don't tell Shinbo-kun what I have just said. I want to say it to him, myself."  
  
Hideki nodded.  
  
"Do you have to go to your part-time job now?"  
  
Hideki nodded again.  
  
"Can I see where this Yorokonde Tavern is??" Takako asked, with a wink.  
  
"Ara, I would like to come too!" Hibiya chimed.  
  
Hideki of course freaked out. "EH?? You two?!? W-Wait a minute!!!!"   
  
* * * * * * * *   
Hideki had a difficult time at work. Mostly because his yobikou teacher and landlady were both there, paying extra attention to him. "Ano, Senpai..." Yumi uttered, appearing behind him, "Do you know those ladies over there??"  
  
"A-ah..." he stammered, very red in the face, 'I'm so embarrassed that they're here...'  
  
"Senpai, I saw your persocon today at the Chiroku bakery." Yumi noted, "She is so pretty... And very kind."  
  
"Yeah! Chii is so sweet and cute!" Hideki said proudly, "I sometimes forget that she's a persocon..."  
  
"Really?" Yumi clutched at her tray, "I thought so too... She seemed very much like a human girl... She is different from the other persocons..."  
  
"Eh??" Hideki noticed that Yumi wasn't too depressed like she usually became when she talked about persocons. Today, she appeared thoughtful. 'I wonder what happened... Maybe Yumi-chan has changed her mind??'  
  
"But!" Yumi blurted out, "She's still only a persocon, either way you look at it!"  
  
"Sou da na!" Hideki said with a nod, "Look, we better get back to work or else we'll get in trouble."  
  
"Motosuwa-kun~!"  
  
"Motosuwa-san~!"  
  
Hideki went red again as the two women were waving him over. 'Aaaaan... I'm so embarrassed...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
Near closing hours, Takako left the tavern to go home. After all it was a school night. When she arrived at the apartment, Sumomo greeted her. "OKAERI NASAI~! OKAERI NASAI~!" sang the little note persocon as she flew into Takako's face. "OKAERI NASAI~!"  
  
Shinbo came out, wearing a weary smile. "Okaeri, Takako..."  
  
"Tadaima," she said, smiling back.  
  
"Isn't it a bit late?"  
  
"What about you? You were gone all last night. I didn't get any sleep, because I was worried about you."  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"Daijoubu, daijoubu yo!" she replied, waving her hands, "But I'm amazed how I didn't figure you went to Motosuwa-kun's place. He's such a nice kid."  
  
"Heheh, sou da na..." Shinbo walked towards her taking Sumomo off her forehead, "De, have you decided on what to do...?"  
  
She nodded, putting her hand on the side of his face; as she went on to tell him...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
Back at his apartment, Hideki was watching Chii rest. Apparently, it was so busy at the bakery today that Chii worked overtime and looked like she was overloaded. He ran a hand through her hair as head rested in his lap.  
  
'Chii... If I lost you... I don't know what I'd do...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
to be continued... 


	4. ch4

Chobits was created by CLAMP; all rights reserved  
This fanfiction is by JillM June 8 2002 2:36 PM  
Notes: I watched 1-8 of the anime. (*O*) I really think it's cute and all, but somewhat mellowed compared to the manga and stuff were changed. I don't know, I always think manga is the best anyway and plus I don't like filler plots in epis (although I understand they're trying to prolong the series). I also saw vol.5! Manga all the way, baby! Let me know what you guys think, k?   
  
Chobits Fiction  
Holding on tightly to what you have  
Part4  
  
Hideki woke up. A few hours had already passed. He noticed that Chii was no longer with him. She had been sleeping with her head on his lap, but now he was alone in the apartment.   
  
"Chii..." he uttered nervously, looking around the empty room, "Chiiiii???" He got up and walked to the window, which was fastened shut. He looked around all the furniture and up on the lamp. "Chiiiiiiii!?!?!?" By now, his face was drenched with sweat as he frantically came to grips with himself that his precious Chii was gone.  
  
Instead of screaming and freaking (like he normally did), Hideki fell to his knees. Again, he dreamt that Chii's real owner had come for her. 'What if it's true...' he asked himself, 'What if I... I'm not the one for Chii... Do we really belong with each other...?'   
  
Hideki couldn't believe what he was telling himself. He was sure that he was damn lucky to have found Chii - especially since he was a poor ronin and no way in hell he could afford a persocon or custom made his own. Yet...  
  
'It can't last...' he thought, going to lift one of Chii's dresses from a pile of laundry on the floor, 'Nothing lasts... Someday, Chii will...'  
  
Just then, the door opened. "UWAH!" Hideki fell over in surprise as a light was shown in his eyes. Holding up his arm to block the glare, he squinted over to the door. "W-Who??!"  
  
"Motosuwa-san," Hibiya stood there, peering in the room. She was in her bathrobe and holding a large lantern, "Ano, I'm sorry to bother you. But we need your help??"  
  
"Eh? EH??" he stammered, blushing as she came inside, 'W-W-Why is Kanrinin-san here to see me?! KYA! She'll see my personal stuff!! Must hide all dangerous items!!'  
  
Before he could belt for the closet, Hibiya stopped him with a smile, as if knowing that he was worried about her sudden appearance. "There's a great wind storm outside. The power has been out for 2 hours and I was told it wouldn't come back on until late morning tomorrow. Chii-chan has been helping me downstairs in trying to alert the tenants."   
  
"Aa... I see..." Hideki uttered, finally relaxing. But he then freaked out. "AAAAAAH!! My clock!! There's no way I'll wake up in time without an alarm!! And I have big test tomorrow!!!"  
  
"That was what I was worried about," Hibiya replied, "I hope everyone will be okay..." She paused to look him over. "Motosuwa-san..."  
  
"H-Hai??!"  
  
She moved closer. "Daijoubu desu ka? You looked pale when I first came in the room, as though..."  
  
"A-As though --- NANI??" he nervously asked.  
  
She just smiled. "We better check on Chii-chan. She must be having a tough time walking around in the dark."  
  
Hideki nodded and followed her out the door. 'Chii...' He could see her at the bottom of the stairs with a flashlight.   
  
She slowly lifted her head and smiled. "Hideki!"  
  
"Chii!" he replied, going towards her. But with the light shining in his eyes, he tripped and fell. "UWAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" He collided with Chii, the two of them hitting the floor. "Itai... that hurts..."  
  
"Ara, daijoubu desu ka??" Hibiya uttered, looked down the stairs at them with concern.   
  
"Hideki!!" Chii chimed happily, numb from any pain of being crushed to the wall by Hideki.   
  
'Uuugg...' Hideki sorely thought while Chii hugged him tightly, 'It's too dangerous to be walking around in the dark...'  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
"You all right??" Shinbo asked, the following morning. Hideki had come to yobikou with a couple of bruises on his face and a sore shoulder.   
  
"Daijoubu desu ka? Daijoubu desu kaa??" Sumomo exclaimed, dancing in front of Hideki's annoyed face. He finally picked her up and shoved her back into Shinbo's bag and zipped it close. "ANOO!!!!" Sumomo called out.  
  
"Man, that's cruel." Shinbo noted, "If you're not feeling well, don't take it out on Sumomo."  
  
"Shut up," Hideki mumbled, "Because the power went out, I fell down some stairs.   
  
"Heeeeh? That's not good. Hibiya-san check you out?"  
  
"Aa, she said I should go to a doctor, but I can't afford to go to a doctor." Hideki paused and thought for a moment. 'How odd...' He turned to his friend. 'I wonder if Shinbo straightened things out with Shimizu-sensei... If he did or not, he's not letting me know. I guess it's because we're in class... Maybe he'll tell me later...'  
  
Just then the door opened. "Ohayou gozaimasu!"  
  
"W-Who is that??!?" Hideki gasped as a tall man with slick hair entered the room. "W-Where's Shimizu-sensei!?!"  
  
Hideki's voice was so loud that the man couldn't help but hear. "Aa, Shimizu-sensei called in and said that she would be gone for a while, for some personal matters. I shall be her substitute until she returns."  
  
'B-B-B-BUT!!!' Hideki grabbed at his hair, freaking out as usual. 'I like Sensei's teaching! Kya! This guy looks evil! What if he picks on me in class?! Shimizu-sensei picked on me, but I kind of enjoyed it... And she graded pretty easily... And another mock test is coming!! What should I do?!? Aaaaah!!!!'  
  
"Oi," Shinbo tugged at his shirt. "Sit down, Motosuwa... Class is about to start."  
  
Hideki's eyes shot daggers at his friend. 'Shinbo!!! This is his doing! It's because he let Sensei go back to her husband...!' Hideki paused, staring into that face that didn't show any hurt emotions. 'No... Shinbo couldn't have stopped her. Somehow he did the right thing, letting her go... but...'  
  
"Pssst!" Shinbo leaned over and opened his book. "If you're not going to pay attention, at least pretend. I heard this guy is tough, especially if you goof in class."  
  
"Aa..." Hideki uttered, looking down at the page. 'I wonder when or if Shimizu-sensei will be coming back...'  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
After school, Shinbo and Hideki walked to the Chiroku bakery to pick Chii up from work. "Are you sure you're all right?" Hideki asked, "I mean, after Shimizu-sensei moved out."  
  
"Un, iiyo... I'll be fine." Shinbo replied, forcing a smile, "Takako and I talked about it. We decided that whatever happens - it can't be helped. She should be with him anyways..."  
  
"Shinbo?" Hideki frowned at his friend, whose voice had drifted off, "That doesn't sound like you. Sure she's still technically married, but she's in love with you."  
  
Shinbo just sighed, with Sumomo on his shoulder mimicking. "Let's stop talking about this, okay??"  
  
Before he could say anything, Hideki looked up to see the Chiroku bakery. He couldn't help but smile, because he would be seeing Chii soon. 'Ah, what a relief!' he thought as he walked right in and saw her cheerful face, 'I always get this happy feeling when we meet...'  
  
Shinbo slapped him on the back. "Motosuwa-KUN! Stop looking 'lovey-dovey' at the persocon!!"  
  
"Ai!!" Sumomo chanted in the background, "Lovey-dovey desu~!"  
  
"I-I was not!!" Hideki exclaimed, all red in the face.   
  
Chii had come and threw her arms around him. "HIDEKI!!"  
  
"Aa-Ah!! Chii!!!" Hideki went even redder. "W-What did I tell you about hugging me... especially in public where there are people?!"  
  
While Chii thought about it, Shinbo noted, "So it's okay for her to hug you in private??"  
  
"SHUT UP, SHINBO!!"  
  
"Gomen," Chii said, moving away with her head downcast, "Chii was bad."  
  
"Sonna!!" Hideki gasped. He reached over and patted her on the head. "Chii, everyone makes mistakes from time to time... Saa, shall we go home now?"  
  
"Hai!" Chii cheerfully replied.   
  
"Oh, matte!!" Ueda came out of the kitchen, "Motosuwa-kun, there's something I want to ask!"  
  
"Ah, Ueda... What is it??"  
  
Ueda took off his hat and held it in front of himself. "Eto... Tomorrow the shop will be closed, but because I will be attending a convention on French desserts. I have an extra ticket, so I was wondering if Chii-chan could accompany me..."  
  
"EH?!?" Hideki went pale.  
  
"Oh..." Shinbo leaned over his shoulder. "Sounds like a date..."  
  
"DE-TO! DETO~!" Sumomo sang, swaying her head back and forth.  
  
"D-Date ja nai!!" both Hideki and Ueda exclaimed, "It's not a date!!"  
  
Chii tilted her head to the side, looking confused. "Chii??"  
  
Hideki looked at her, saying, "Well... you shouldn't be asking me. If Chii wants to, then..." Part of him was trying to hold him back, but the other felt it was the right thing to do - as Hideki moved over to her and touched her shoulder. "Ne, Chii... You want to go with Ueda to a convention tomorrow?"  
  
"Convention?" Chii repeated, "With Tenchou?" (Tenchou = "shop manager")  
  
"Aa, I have to study for my mock test anyways. And you need to get some sunlight and learn more about your work..." Hideki was looking for other reasons, but deep inside he was beating himself up. 'Why am I doing this? Do I really want Chii to be with him??'  
  
Chii still looked confused. "Does Hideki want Chii to go?"  
  
There was an uncomfortable long pause of silence. Hideki took a deep breath, staring into her innocent face. "Chii... you should go."  
  
"Okay..." Chii uttered. She then smiled. "Chii will go with Tenchou tomorrow!"  
  
"I'll come by your place to pick her up..." Ueda said, "Let's say around ten in the afternoon? We have to take a bus to get to it and it's a luncheon so..."   
  
Hideki nodded his head. "Hai hai..." He then grabbed at his chest. 'Why the hell did I say...!?' he yelled at himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
Hideki, Shinbo, and Chii went to the Dukylon fast-food joint for dinner. They all felt a little tired from the day's events. Chii looked over at Hideki as he lifted his burger, didn't bite, and just stared at it.  
  
'Hideki... How come Hideki doesn't want Chii to be with him when he studies for his test? Did Chii do something wrong?'  
  
Hideki was still deciding whether or not he wanted to take a bite. He was more involved in arguing with himself. 'Why am I allowing Chii to go on a date with Ueda? I know he married his persocon, so he obviously likes them IN THAT WAY. But... Chii is different... She's not like other persocon... isn't she? Right! She's special... So... then... Aaaarg, I don't know what to think!!!'  
  
Shinbo was gazing off into space, with his chin rested on his hand. Meanwhile, Sumomo was waving a French fry in front of his face. "Master!!" she cried, "You should really eat something!!"  
  
"Oh..." he muttered, watching the windows where people passed back and forth. Many of them were couples - human and human, persocon and human. "In a minute, Sumomo." he assured her as she started pushing his soft drink closer.  
  
Suddenly something caught his eye. Shinbo leapt on his feet, backed out of the booth - his eyes still tied to whatever he saw.   
  
"Oi Shinbo... what is it??" Hideki asked, he and the persocons worried for him.   
  
"Takako," was all he said as he rushed out of the restaurant.   
  
"HEEEEEY!!!" Hideki gasped as his friend had just took off. "W-Wait a minute!!!" He turned to the others who were equally shocked. "Let's go after him!!"  
  
Hideki shoved everything that was left into a bag and the three of them - Sumomo in Hideki's pocket - ran out into the street. 'He went this way.' Hideki thought as they were going in the opposite direction of pedestrian traffic, 'Not good! In this crowd, I'll lose Chii.' He reached back and grabbed hold of her hand.   
  
Chii blinked. 'Hideki...' She looked down briefly at their linked hands while they ran in the crowd. 'So warm... Hideki's hand is touching Chii's... Chii is happy...'  
  
"Shinbo no yatsu... Where did he go?!" Hideki grumbled.  
  
"Ai!" Sumomo said, "Master Shinbo is 12 paces ahead. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."  
  
Hideki's eyes went swirly. "AAAAAARG!! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH YOUR COUNTING! I'M NOT GOOD WITH ENGLISHHH!"  
  
"KOWAII DESU!!" Sumomo wailed, hiding in his shirt, "SCARY~~~!!!"   
  
Hideki finally got a hold of himself, about five paces away. He could see Shinbo standing there with his hands to his side. He saw him facing Shimizu-sensei and the man who was her husband.   
  
"So..." her husband uttered, "You're the bastard who seduced my wife."   
  
Shinbo didn't say anything at first, his gaze falling only on Takako. "You're the one who dumped her..." he replied, "I had found a treasure I wanted to keep..."  
  
"Shinbo..." Hideki watched from behind a post. Takako had seen him, the two of them making eye contact. But they were both helpless.  
  
"Shut up!" said her husband, "You stay away from her, understand?!" He then punched Shinbo in the face.  
  
"HIROMU!!" Takako cried, about to rush to his side as he fell to the pavement. But her husband held out his hand in front of her, stopping her. She looked back and forth, and then slowly turned away.   
  
"Let's go." her husband said, taking her by the hand and leading her away.   
  
Hideki and Chii ran over and stood over their fallen friend, who just lay there and looked grimly up at the sky. "Master! Speak to me!!" Sumomo wailed, pulling at his sleeve.  
  
"Oi! Shinbo!! You okay??!"   
  
"Chii??"   
  
Shinbo then closed his eyes, one of them that were bruised. "Even though I found it, I could not keep it..."  
  
To be continued... 


	5. ch5

Chobits was created by CLAMP; all rights reserved  
This fanfiction is by JillM July 31 2002   
  
Notes: Sorry about the long delay. I was working on other projects ^^. I happened to see up to episode 16 of the anime. Ya, looks like its getting better. Hope this story now makes more sense to those who have only seen the anime.  
  
Chobits Fiction  
  
Holding on tightly to what you have  
Part 5  
  
  
That night, Hideki visited the manager's room. He had no clothing for Chii to wear on a day trip. "Is Chii-chan going by herself?" Hibiya asked as they looked through her closet.  
  
"Un... with the store manager of Chiroku." Hideki explained, "It's a convention... Um, for work!" He lowered his face so that she could not see the uneasiness in his expression. 'Of course it's for work! Why then...?!'  
  
"I think this might work." Hibiya said, holding up a sleeveless yellow summer dress, "Chii-chan, what do you think?"  
  
"Chii!" she happily replied, going to accept the clothes.  
  
'The more I think about it...' Hideki said to himself as Chii went to change behind a screen, 'How does Kanrinin-san have such cute clothing that just happen to fit Chii perfectly...?' He looked over to Hibiya, who just smile. 'It must be a coincidence.'  
  
Chii came out, looking so adorable that both Hideki and Hibiya gasped, "Wow, so cute!" Chii of course blushed, happy that Hideki liked it.  
  
"Tomorrow, what will you be doing, Motosuwa-san?"  
  
"Ah, I have to study for a mock test. I think Shinbo will come study with me."  
  
"I see... Maybe you boys can help me with something..."  
  
"Eh? Something? What?"  
  
Hibiya smiled. "It's a secret."  
  
'EH?!?!' Hideki thought as he and Chii walked out into the hallway. 'Wait a minute... it can't be... THAT?!'  
  
"Chii??" Chii looked at him, wondering why his face was all red. "Hideki..."  
  
'But wait... she said also with Shinbo... Kyaaa, that can't be it! Shinbo has Shimizu-sensei... Or he had Shimizu-sensei... Maybe it's not a good idea after all... Maybe we should just concentrate on studying!!'  
  
"Hideki..."  
  
"UWAAAAH!!!" Hideki ran into a wall. Chii rushed over to help him, but he got embarrassed and backed away from her. "Daijoubu daijoubu!! Don't worry about me, Chii!"  
  
"Chii..." she uttered, as he rushed upstairs. 'Why is Hideki avoiding Chii?' She stared down at the yellow dress in her arms. 'Maybe Hideki doesn't want to be around Chii anymore...'  
  
Hideki stopped at his door, panting. 'Chii is going together with Ueda tomorrow. I can't help but be worried... I should stop her, tell her I don't want her to go - I am her master after all, but... I want Chii to make her own decision...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
The next morning, Hideki woke up to see that Chii was already getting ready for her day trip. He was surprised that she got up before he did and now was in that yellow dress. Hideki put away the futon and changed into jeans.   
  
"Chii, could you take this with you?" he asked, handing her the object.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's a camera. You can take pictures with it. All you have to do is look in here at what you want to picture, then hit this button. If you're in a dark room, you hit this button and there will be a flash."  
  
"A flash... of light..."  
  
"Hai! You try it okay?"  
  
Chii took the camera and looked at Hideki. She hit the button and took a picture of him. "Where is the picture of Hideki...?"  
  
"Oh, oh! When the film is done, we'll go develop it." Hideki assured her, "Together, okay?"  
  
"Un!" Chii replied. She stopped to hear a knock at the door. "Is that..."  
  
"Must be Ueda... already? He sure is early." Hideki said, going up to the door. But when he opened it, Sumomo flew at him and landed on his face. "UWAH?!"  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu~!"  
  
"Yo Motosuwa!"   
  
"SHINBO!!!" Hideki exclaimed, "Get this thing off my face!!!!"  
  
"KOWAI!!" Sumomo cried, leaping back at her master, "He's a scary person!!!"  
  
Shinbo took off his shoes and sat down at the table. "Motosuwa, hope you don't mind I came early. We've got a lot of studying to do after all."  
  
"Aa... But Shinbo, are you okay? How's the shiner?"  
  
"My eye? Oh, it's okay. Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"I was about to," Hideki said, sitting next to his friend, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Kokubunji invited us over for brunch, if we wanted to..."  
  
"That rich kid?!" Hideki gasped, "In his big house, with all those persocons in dominatrix outfits?!"  
  
"Well, if you don't want to..."  
  
"Of course I do! Let's go!!!" Hideki exclaimed. He turned to Chii. "But first we'll wait until Ueda shows up."  
  
Chii frowned. 'Hideki really wanted to do other things today...' She went over to pour tea for their guests, but couldn't help but think about how Hideki was trying to get rid of her. But she started to miss the cup.  
  
"Ah! Chii, look out!!" Hideki cried, quickly moving out of the way. But it was too late. She already poured some in his lap. "Ah, Chii..." he sighed.  
  
Shinbo could help but laugh. "Motosuwa... it looks like you wet your pants."  
  
"Oi!! You shut up before I give you another shiner!"  
  
"H-Hai, Motosuwa-sama!!"   
  
Hideki went over to look for another pair of pants. Chii rushed over to him, feeling terrible over what she did. "Chii is very sorry..."  
  
"It's okay, Chii." He replied, patting her on the head, "I know you didn't do it on purpose."  
  
"Still..."   
  
But then there was another knock at the door. "Shinbo, could you get that? It might be Ueda."  
  
"Ah!" Shinbo opened the door. "Welcome to Motosuwa's apartment~! Ah, Hibiya-san!"  
  
"EH?!" Hideki cried, dropping his pants in surprise. He stood there in his boxers, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Ara, Motosuwa-san..." Hibiya uttered, "Maybe I'll come back another time."  
  
"No, no, no! What is it??" he asked, pulling up his pants and hopping towards her while buttoning up, "I mean, we can help!"  
  
"Its just there's a young man outside pacing in front of the apartment complex for the last hour. I thought he might be a friend of yours."  
  
"Heh?? Masaka!" Hideki went over to the window. "It's Ueda! What is he doing??"  
  
So, Hideki, Chii, Shinbo, Sumomo, and Hibiya all went outside to check on him. "Ah... everyone..." Ueda uttered, "Ohayo..."  
  
"What are you doing? Pacing in front of my place for the last hour??!" Hideki asked.  
  
"Oh, well I came a bit early. And I thought that you might be still getting ready. So I didn't know what to do..."  
  
"You should have come inside anyways. Ah, but Chii is all ready to go, so don't worry about it."  
  
Chii looked to Hideki. "Chii is going now."  
  
"Have a good time, Chii."  
  
"Chii!" Chii turned and slowly walked over to Ueda. "Please take good care of Chii today, Tenchou..."  
  
"I'll do my best." He stammered, "We'll be back before it gets dark, okay. Later, Motosuwa!"  
  
"Ah! Take care!" Hideki said, waving his hand. He watched as the two turned away and started to walk down the street together. He let out a sigh. "It's hard... Letting her go on her own... But somehow I felt that I had to..."  
  
"Don't worry," Shinbo said, patting him on the back, "She'll be fine. And Ueda seems like a good guy."  
  
Hibiya nodded. "Don't worry about Chii-chan... For now, you two boys want to help me with something?"  
  
"EH?!?!" Hideki backed away, his face all red.  
  
"With what?" Shinbo asked, following her inside.  
  
"OI! SHINBO! WAIT FOR ME!!" Hideki called, chasing after him. He stopped and saw that they had already went into the manager's apartment. He gulped and went inside. "Ano... UWAH?!" He saw a great hole in the wall. "NANI KORE?!!?"  
  
"Oh, I had a little accident last night." Hibiya uttered, looking somewhat embarrassed, "Could you please fix it? I'll pay you for it."  
  
"Iiyo!" Shinbo replied, "I'll do it for free!"  
  
"No I must..." Hibiya looked over to Hideki. "Oh, but you haven't paid your rent yet, so how about I just deduct a portion..."  
  
"Arigatou!!" he said tearfully.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
"You're late." Minoru noted, when the two finally arrived at his house, "No bother. I'll have the food brought out."  
  
"Sorry, Kokubunji." Shinbo replied, "Next time, we'll invite you over. Ah, but what is this new software you wanted to show me?"  
  
"Ah. Yuzuki..." he said, calling over his favorite persocon that resembled his sister. "Show Shinbo-san the new rain-shield that just came out in the market.  
  
"Hai, Minoru-sama." Yuzuki put on a pendant and flipped a switch. The other persocons came over with a garden hose and aimed at her, but none of the water touched her. There was a translucent force field surrounding her.  
  
"Cool! Where can I get one for Sumomo?"  
  
"I'll show you the shop after we eat." Minoru said, as the persocons went away and Yuzuki joined them at the table. "Will you be needing one for Chii-san, Motosuwa-san??"  
  
"Aa, well..." Hideki was in the middle of eating a croissant. He bashfully put it aside and said, "I think Chii would love one!"  
  
"It costs 145,000 yen."  
  
"NANI?!!?"  
  
"But there is a special - buy one get one free. Maybe you and Shinbo-san can split the costs."  
  
"What did you do with your other one, Minoru-kun?"  
  
"Oh... I gave it to someone..."  
  
"Someone?" Shinbo and Hideki repeated, "Who?" Minoru just held up his cup for more tea and didn't say anything else. 'How suspicious...' they thought.  
  
After brunch, the three of them with Sumomo and Yuzuki took a stroll in Shinjuku. "The computer store is nearby." Minoru said. He stopped to see that Shinbo was looking at another store. "What is it?"  
  
"It's... that pawn shop." he replied, "Where Takako's husband sold his persocon."  
  
"Heh? Honto?" Hideki looked up at the place, then to his friend with worry. "Shinbo...?"  
  
"I want to see! What kind of persocon it was that made Takako unhappy!" Shinbo exclaimed, racing into the store, dropping Sumomo in the process.  
  
"Master?? Wait!" Sumomo cried, fortunately caught by Hideki's hand. He and the others all raced in after him. Shinbo was at the table, talking with the store owner.  
  
"WHAT? You never got a persocon like that?! Are you sure??"  
  
"I'm positive. Never received that model."  
  
Shinbo looked over to the others. "That means...!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
to be continued. 


	6. ch6

Chobits was created by CLAMP; all rights reserved  
This fanfiction is by JillM sept 26 2002   
  
Notes: Again I am very sorry about the long delay for new chapters. It has been a lazy summer and now I am rushing into autumn (classes start next week - SHOOT!!) so I am trying to finish up as many fics possible (although I doubt even with school that would stop me from writing). I'll try to get this one done as well (maybe 2 more chapters after this??) I'm happy to see that the ending of the anime has been exciting ^__^. Here's to Chobits!!  
  
  
Chobits Fiction  
  
Holding on tightly to what you have  
Part 6  
  
Back at his apartment, Hideki noticed that the study session had become extra quiet. 'Ever since we went out with Minoru and got the new software... and then Shinbo went into that pawn-shop...'  
  
Shinbo looked into his book with a very tense face. He hadn't said anything about what he discovered. He looked distant even to Sumomo, who had been refilling his drink and turning the pages for him for the last hour.  
  
Hideki couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"OI!!!! SHINBO!!!!!"  
  
"What?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"Why are you so mad?? And what happened at the pawn shop!? Why won't you tell me??!"  
  
"Because!" Shinbo exclaimed, "It's really pissing me off! That jerk...!"  
  
"Eh?" Hideki uttered, still confused, "Who are you talking about??"  
  
"Takako's husband! He's lying to her! He never returned his beloved persocon! It's still there in that place with them and she doesn't even know it!!"  
  
Hideki felt a bit upset that Shinbo was taking his anger out on him. "Heeey! You don't know that for sure! Maybe that pawn shop guy forgot or something... Don't jump to conclusions! Didn't you say this was for the better anyways?!?"  
  
Shinbo dropped his book as he heard these words. Slowly the glare left his eyes. "You're right, man. I shouldn't take it out on you... or make such conclusions without knowing all the facts... it's just..."  
  
Hideki patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, I know... don't worry about it. She chose you, remember?"  
  
"No... 'I chose her'..." he replied with a sad smile, "Maybe I forced the whole situation on her... Maybe she was waiting for her husband to ask for her back..."  
  
"Hey! You're doing it again!!" Hideki exclaimed, "Think positively, okay!!"  
  
"All right all right!!!"  
  
While these two were yelling at each other, Sumomo started doing a dance. "Denwa de~su!! Phone call, Master! Will you accept??"  
  
"Ah, Sumomo, go ahead!"  
  
"Ai!!"  
  
They waited for a moment before the note persocon connected the call. "Hello... Ueda desu."  
  
"Ah?? Ueda??" Hideki asked, "What is it?"  
  
"When we came out of the convention, the weather was so horrible... there's a bundle of accidents and I just heard that some of the roads have closed..."  
  
"Can't you take a train?" Shinbo asked.  
  
"All the tickets are sold - there's a mad rush at the station. We couldn't even get inside, we just heard from the crowd there. I don't think I should bring Chii-chan in such an area anyways."  
  
"That's right!" Hideki exclaimed, "Please keep Chii out of danger! I'm counting on you, Ueda!"   
  
"Just as I thought," said Ueda through Sumomo, "I figured you felt the same way, Motosuwa-kun. So I got us a room for us to stay the night here..."  
  
"EH?!!?" Hideki cried, freaking out, "W-What did you say??!"  
  
"Oi!!" Shinbo said, trying to pry Sumomo away from his clutching hands, "You'll break her if you're not careful!!"  
  
"Motosuwa-kun," Ueda said, "Do not worry. I will take care of Chii-chan. We'll be back by tomorrow afternoon." Hideki just sat there, looking dead. "Well, good night." Then he hung up.  
  
Shinbo poked his friend on the arm and he fell over. "Oii!! Are you really okay with this?? That guy is taking your persocon to a hotel, y'know. Isn't that suspicious?? Hmm?? Motosuwa??"  
  
There was a long pause.   
  
Then Hideki freaked out.  
  
"SHINBO-TEME! STOP THINKING OF SOMETHING NASTY! IT'S NOT HELPING ME AT ALL!!!!"  
  
"Sorry. I just..."  
  
"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU?! SHIMIZU-SENSEI IS BACK WITH HER HUSBAND, AND WHO KNOWS WHAT'S GOING ON THERE!!"  
  
"Ara, what is going on there??"   
  
Both Hideki and Shinbo stopped to notice there was someone else in the room. "H-H-H-HIBIYA-SAAAN?!?!" they cried.   
  
Hibiya smiled. "Sorry about the intrusion, but I was wondering if Chii-chan was back yet."  
  
"No, she can't." Hideki replied, "She's staying overnight with Ueda..." Even as he saying, it became even worse of a situation. "S-She should be back tomorrow..."  
  
"I see..." Hibiya uttered, "This is the first time, isn't it?"  
  
"EEEEEEEH?!?!?!" Both Hideki and Shinbo were thinking of something nasty.  
  
"That Chii-chan has stayed away from home." Hibiya finished.  
  
"T-That's right." Hideki sighed, "I hope she will be okay..." He looked outside the window where rainfall had started. "Chii..."  
  
Shinbo stood up and lifted up Sumomo. "I want to call Takako... and tell her what I found out."  
  
"Shinbo!! You can't do that!" Hideki cried, "Her husband is there. So when she hears it, she'll confront him and things will get ugly!! It'll be like one of those melodrama stories where husband and wife argue and one of them becomes unfaithful and...!"  
  
"Too late for that, Einstein." Shinbo muttered, "Besides, I can't stand the fact that he's lying to her."  
  
"But what if you're wrong??!"  
  
Sumomo looked at him. "Master, do you want to make the call or not??"  
  
Shinbo scratched his head. "Their marriage was messed up to begin with... And if it patches up, where does it leave me? Don't you want me to be happy!?"  
  
Right now, Hideki was confused with what he was thinking. Before, that he was very uncomfortable of a student seeing a teacher from the Prep school. But then he realized that they were serious about their feelings and wanted to support them. And he wanted to support Shinbo that Shimizu would come back, but now he just kept thinking about who was betraying who and who really belonged with who...  
  
"Shinbo! Even though there's a possibility, Sensei is still married...!"  
  
"Even if you're married," Hibiya suddenly said. This got their attention, and they looked over at the apartment manager as she spoke very softly. "It doesn't guarantee your happiness. You cannot chose the person you fall in love with... Even if there are circumstances that get in the way, it cannot be helped..."  
  
"Hibiya-san... I understand..." Hideki looked to his friend. "It's your decision, not mine. As your friend I'll try to help you in anyway that I can."  
  
"Thanks, Motosuwa." Shinbo uttered, "Sumomo, please connect."  
  
"Ai, master."  
  
The three of them waited as three rings passed. In this moment, Hideki thought about Chii and her staying with another person. 'Will it be okay... Can I trust her... What am I saying? She's a persocon... No, wait... She isn't -just- a persocon... She's...'  
  
"HELLO?" went Sumomo in Takako's voice.   
  
"It's me Shinbo!!"  
  
"Ah... Hiromu..." she uttered in a very hushed voice, "I told you not to call me at home... and at this hour...?"  
  
"It's really important! Please can I talk with you??"  
  
"Yes, my husband left to pick up some things at the grocery store..." There was a pause - and then a giggle. "Reeally, we are turning into some kind of sneaky duo."  
  
"Ha, you're right." he chuckled, feeling glad that she was able to laugh herself, "Let's hope he doesn't hire a detective to follow us around."  
  
"Actually he did. That's why he wasn't so surprised about you."  
  
"He still hit me."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry about that. I scolded him about it, but he didn't listen to me. He has it in his mind that you seduced me, or something shady... Anyways, you said you wanted to tell me something important? I too..."  
  
"Nn? What is it? You go first!"  
  
"Hiromu... the truth is I... I'm..." Her voice drifted off, as she could not continue.   
  
"What is it, Takako? Whatever it is, I can handle it. Please tell me."  
  
She suddenly gasped. "Ah?! He's home! I must go!! I'll talk to you tomorrow... at the park, noon!" She then hung up.  
  
Shinbo put Sumomo down the floor, sighing. "Takako... what did she have to tell me...?"  
  
"Shinbo-san," Hibiya said, "It didn't sound that she was too happy to be there with her husband... and also she seemed to cheer up when she spoke with you."  
  
"You could be right..."  
  
"Hey, Shinbo!" Hideki said, waving his hands, "Don't worry about it. Tomorrow, the two of you will clear it up, right?? Once we get this out in the open, the better."  
  
"Un..." he said, nodding his head, "I just don't want her husband to hurt her anymore... I guess I shouldn't think only of my own happiness, but Takako's more importantly..."  
  
"Shinbo..." Hideki dropped his arms to his sides. 'Right... and I should not think of myself so much. But of Chii's happiness... She is right now experiencing what's it like to be on her own, away from me... Perhaps she had done so before and I only wanted it to be always us... But I should think what Chii really wants... Even though persocons aren't supposed to... Chii is special... and deserves to be happy...'  
  
At the hotel, Chii was starting out the window - through the storm that was roaring outside. Her fingertips against the glass, she traced the raindrops that crossed her vision and invisibly spelled out 'Hideki'.  
  
"Hideki..."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
The next day, Hideki got two phone calls. One was from Ueda to meet him and Chii at the station. The other was from Shinbo, saying that he was going to the park and will tell him the details later. So lack-of-sleep Hideki hurried outside, treading across the muddy path.   
  
"Later, Hibiya-san!" he said, rushing past her.  
  
She smiled over her shoulder. 'Hang in there...'  
  
While Hideki rushed to meet them with worry in his mind, Shinbo awaited at the park. Takako was late. He knew she would have trouble explaining where she was going on a weekend. He waited with diligence.  
  
'Okay, so if her husband really wanted her back, why would he still keep the persocon...? It doesn't make sense...' he thought, while leaning against the swing set. Suddenly two arms around his shoulders. "Aaa??"  
  
"Ne, what are you thinking about so seriously?" Takako uttered into his shoulder.  
  
"You of course."  
  
"Fufu, sorry I'm late. I was given the 3rd degree about where I was going today."  
  
"I see... We've really become an adulterous couple, eh?"  
  
"Don't say things like that. I was with you after it was already long over between us. I belong to you now."  
  
"Takako..." Shinbo closed his eyes. 'Those words... they warm my heart. But am I only thinking about myself... what about Takako... her job, her life... will she be happier this way... what is right and wrong... I'm not sure anymore...'  
  
"What was that important news you wanted to tell me??" she asked, releasing him and moving around to face him.   
  
Shinbo stared into that eager face, sensing that she was still a little nervous of being caught. He knew that she couldn't stay long. There was someone waiting for her. Someone who she belonged to before she met him.  
  
"Takako... I think you should stay with your husband..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's the way things should be, right?? I mean, what could a poor ronin like me have to offer you? I can't even get into college, and my wages are nothing compared to yours. And if the school heard that we were dating, you would be fired, right? I mean, really, what do we have to face ahead of us?"  
  
"Hiromu..."  
  
"Maybe it's better if things just went back to the way they were... as if we didn't even met."  
  
There was a long pause. Shinbo couldn't believe what he just said. It was exactly the opposite of what he felt. He wanted to tell her the truth, to hold her in his arms and keep her forever. But his conscience kept coming to haunt him and he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. Now, he stood there, waiting for her reply.  
  
Takako lowered her head for a moment, then lifted it up when she decided she couldn't take it anymore either. She slapped him across the face, much to his surprise.   
  
"I'm sorry for taking up your time!" she cried, and tried to run off.   
  
"Takako!! Wait!" he exclaimed, grabbing her by the wrist, "What is this all about?! I'm thinking about doing the right thing here...!"  
  
"Who cares what is right and wrong?! I just want to be with you!" she cried, going to hug him. "Because I... I'm..."  
  
"Hmm??" Shinbo looked down at her, "Takako, what...?"  
  
Takako tearfully shook her head. "I can't tell you right now... I can't be with you either... I must go..."  
  
"Waaait!!" he cried as this time she got away. Shinbo dropped his head and sighed. "I don't get women at all... They don't make any sense."  
  
At the train station, Hideki waited and waited. He finally heard Ueda calling him from behind. Turning his head, he was about to greet them, when his face went very pale.   
  
"Wha... What happened to Chii...?!!!?!?!"  
  
to be continued 


	7. ch7

Chobits was created by CLAMP; all rights reserved  
This fanfiction is by JillM nov 9 2002   
  
Notes: I AM VERY SORRY!! I say this a lot, don't I? Well, I've been busy with school. Thank you to those who have left very encouraging comments. ^__^. Looks like the manga will be ending with vol 8. I hope to end this fic in 8 chapters. Here's to Chobits!!  
  
  
Chobits Fiction  
  
Holding on tightly to what you have  
Part 7  
  
"What happened to Chii!?!" Hideki cried, racing over to Ueda. Chii was on a luggage carrier, looking lifeless. When Hideki lifted up her hand, he saw that it weighed a ton. "CHI!!!!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Motosuwa-kun!" Ueda said, his face full of remorse and exhaustion. "Since this morning, Chii-chan hasn't been functioning. I don't know what happened. She just won't wake up."  
  
"You think she needs to be recharged?"  
  
"I tried that. I even bought a battery charger, but it didn't do any good. And I'm not persocon expert..."  
  
"That's it!" Hideki exclaimed, "Let's head over to Minoru! He'll know what to do!!"  
  
"Actually, I should be heading to work. We're supposed to be open..." Ueda started to say, but stopped to gaze at Chii with worry, "But I want to make sure Chii-chan gets well. I feel responsible."  
  
"Ueda..."  
  
"I'm coming along, Motosuwa-kun!"  
  
"Aa, I appreciate it."   
  
The two then tried to lift Chii off the transporter, but collapsed. 'Heavy.'  
  
However, when the two arrived at Minoru's mansion they were met by a reception of black leather clad persocons who - after roughing them up for a bit - handed them over to Yuzuki.   
  
"I am very sorry, but Minoru-sama isn't home yet."  
  
"Hmm?" Hideki glanced at his watch. "It's a weekend. Where did he go off to??"  
  
"Well..." Yuzuki looked somewhat reluctant to tell them, but eventually said it. "Minoru-sama is seeing a classmate from school today."  
  
"Aa?? And he didn't take you along??" Hideki usually wasn't this nosy, but he found it strange that the kid would leave the house without the persocon he was always with. 'Yeah, she is modeled off his sister... but I think there's something more... And why does Yuzuki-san look kind of sad...?'  
  
"Don't worry." Yuzuki replied, putting on a cheerful smile, "Minoru-sama should be back soon... But, what is wrong with Chii-san?"  
  
"I don't know." Ueda sighed, "She's been like that since I woke up this morning. She had stayed by the window over night, watching the rain..."  
  
"It was raining heavily yesterday, wasn't it??" Hideki said, "Could it be... no way..." He lifted Chii's head with all his might and tilted it to the side. Drops of water dripped out. "NO!!! Chii has been waterlogged!!!"  
  
"That's dangerous!" Yuzuki cried, "Her system could be severely damaged!!"  
  
"I am so sorry, Motosuwa-kun!" Ueda exclaimed, "It's all my fault!! I should've taken better care!!"  
  
Hideki just sat there, holding onto Chii's head up. He eventually dropped it because of its weight and it landed on his lap. "WAAAH!!!!" he cried out in pain. "HEAVY!!"  
  
"Minoru-sama will know what to do," Yuzuki assured them, "Until he comes back, please wait patiently in the drawing room."  
  
While the two waited, Hideki called work. The boss was busy, so it was Yumi who picked up. "Eeh?? Senpai isn't coming today?!"  
  
"Aa, sorry, Yumi-chan." He said, feeling guilty, "I know I was scheduled today, but I can't leave my perscon."  
  
"What's happened to Chii-san??"  
  
"She has been water-logged..."  
  
"Oh how terrible!!" Yumi's sympathy on the other line was real, as her voice shook on the verge of tears. "Will Chii-san be all right!? Can you fix her??!"  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
"Please let me know of anything I can do! Please, Senpai!"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Yumi-chan." When Hideki hung up the phone, he saw that Ueda was listening over his shoulder. "S-She was just worried about Chii..."  
  
"Oh..." Ueda uttered, a little embarrassed, "Of course she would be. Yumi-chan is a good person." His face went redder. "I-I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom."  
  
"This way..." Yuzuki said, handing him over to the black-leather clad perscons who dragged him down the hallway screaming. Yuzuki turned back to Hideki, who was digging through his pockets. He took out the waterproof pendant he had bought the other day with Shinbo.   
  
"If only I had the chance to give this to her..." he sighed, holding it to his face. "If only... It's all my fault!!!!!"  
  
"Motosuwa-san, it is most definitely not your fault!" Yuzuki insisted, "Please do not blame yourself. Minoru-sama will be back soon, and everything will be all right... You'll see."  
  
Just as she was saying this, the doors open. "Yuzuki, what's going on?" Minoru uttered, without his glasses. He then spotted Hideki. "Aa, Motosuwa-san..."   
  
"Minoru, ore..." Hideki's voice trailed off as he saw someone had entered with Minoru. It was a cute girl his height in the same style of clothing and short pigtails of orange hair. "Um, who is this??"  
  
Minoru went through introductions. "This is Kinoshita Ayumi-san... She's a classmate of mine. And this is Motosuwa Hideki-san, a friend of a colleague of mine."  
  
"Oi," Hideki uttered with sweat beads on his face, "Don't you mean 'a friend of mine' not a 'friend of a colleague of mine'."  
  
"Hmm, no." Minoru said, aloofly.  
  
"OI!!!"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Motosuwa-san." Ayumi said sweetly. She then looked over at Yuzuki. "Nice to see you again, Yuzuki-san."  
  
"Nice to see you, Ayumi-sama." Yuzuki replied, "You look well."  
  
"Could we have some tea?" Minoru asked. He watched as Yuzuki silently nod her head and walk out the room. He slowly turned away, only to see pool of water on the floor. "Eh? What did that come from??"  
  
He and Ayumi's eyes moved to Hideki. "Eww," Ayumi uttered, "D-Did you..."  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Hideki exclaimed, "I didn't!! This pool of water must becoming from...!!" He turned his head to the couch but didn't see anything. "Eh?!?! Where did Chii go?!?!"  
  
"Is Chii-san all right??" Minoru asked.   
  
"No! She's been waterlogged from the rain yesterday! I wasn't able to give her the waterproof pendant and now her system is flooded and I can't seem to find her anywhere!!!!" Hideki cried, running around the room. Eventually, he slipped on the pool of water and crashed into the ground.  
  
While he lied there, Minoru followed a set of wet footprints to the door. He saw that the door was open. "Looks like Chii-san has left."  
  
"EH?! Without saying anything??!" Hideki cried, leaping up, "But that doesn't make any sense at all!!!"  
  
He and Minoru raced outside and saw Chii sitting on a bench in the sunshine. "Chii!" she said, smiling over at them, "Hi Hideki!!"  
  
"CHII!!!!!!" Hideki cried, running to her, "What happened to you!!!"  
  
Chii blinked her eyes innocently as though not knowing. But she then shrugged her shoulders. "Something in Chii's head said to expel the water, and all of it just poured out. But it took a long time for it actually happened though."  
  
"I see." Minoru uttered, "Chii-san had a program already in her that contains and expels the water on her own. But because of the lack of energy, her system had been slowed."  
  
"I-I kind of get it!" Hideki said, "So she's all right now!"  
  
"Better do some tests to make sure that nothing have been damaged... just in case." Minoru said, turning to Ayumi who had followed them outside. "Sorry I cannot study with you today. Maybe tomorrow. I have to do this favor."  
  
"It is all right. Thank you for the waterproof pendant. My persocon will love it! See you tomorrow!" Ayumi cheerfully wavered her hand and left.   
  
Hideki elbowed Minoru. "She's the one that you gave the other pendant to... By any chance... is that girl... your...????"  
  
"Let's start on the test already." Minoru said, ignoring him and walking into the house. Hideki was going to follow him, when he saw Yuzuki.   
  
"Chii-san, I am so glad you are all right!"  
  
"Chii is fine. Arigatou!"  
  
While the two persocon chatted, Hideki sighed, 'That kid Minoru is confusing. I didn't know he'd like a human girl... But what about Yuzuki?'  
  
"MOTOSUWA-KUN~!" called a voice. Hideki lifted his head and saw Shinbo entering the gate. He looked extremely cheerful. "Great! Everyone is here!"  
  
"Hey, what's up with you??" Hideki asked as his friend walked over and patted him on the back, "Did something happen with Shimizu-sensei?? I mean, is everything all right now!"  
  
Shinbo just laughed. "No, no, nothing is all right yet!"  
  
"Then why are you so happy??!"  
  
"Because!!" Shinbo happily waved his hand to the gate and a gorgeous woman walked over. It took Hideki a moment to realize that it was a persocon.   
  
"EEEEEEEEEH?!???!?!?"  
  
- to be continued - 


	8. ch8

Chobits was created by CLAMP; all rights reserved  
This fanfiction is by JillM dec 16 2002   
  
Notes: It's been a month since my last installment; gomen ne! I've been busy at the university... and well, finals are over and I'm on vacation so please expect more. Also, I know I said this would be the last chapter, but hey I can't fit it all here, so the next will hopefull come sooner soon soon! here it is! Please enjoy it. thank you for all your kind comments. Happy Holidays!   
  
Chobits Fiction  
  
Holding on tightly to what you have  
Part 8  
  
'Uwaaah...' Hideki thought, gawking at the beautiful creature before him. 'W-Where did she come from?! She must be an angel... No, wait, those ears... She's... She's...!!' Soon he was pointing and screaming. "EEEEEEEEEEH!?!?!? PERSOCON!!!!"  
  
"That's right." Shinbo replied, "No need to point and scream so much, Motosuwa. We all can see that's what it is."  
  
"BUT BUT BUT WHY!?!?!" Hideki exclaimed, grabbing him by the collar, "Why are you with such a gorgeous persocon?! What about Shimizu-sensei?!?! SHINBO!!!"  
  
"OI!! Calm down, Motosuwa! Let me explain!"  
  
Ueda had come back from the bathroom and restrained Hideki while Shinbo recovered. By now, everyone but Chii were suspicious and giving him 'the look'. Even Sumomo, who had climbed onto her master's shoulder, was glaring.  
  
"What?" he said almost jokingly, "Can't I get persocon like everyone else? I have Sumomo, but I mean, Kokubonji has more than one... There's nothing wrong with it!"  
  
"But, Shinbo-kun..." Ueda uttered, "Aren't you... weren't you...?"  
  
Minoru nodded. "You're supposed to be... you know..."   
  
"IN LOVE, YOU BASTARD!!!" Hideki yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him, "HOW COULD YOU!? HOW COULD YOU!?!?!!?!?"  
  
"Hey, hey! Didn't I tell you I'll explain!?" Shinbo cried, his expression now serious that Hideki put down the valuable vase he was about to hurl at his friend. "That's better. Hear me out will you!"  
  
"All right... but if you say you're going to betray Shimizu-sensei, I'm gonna kick the crap out you! Chii will help me!"  
  
"Chii!"  
  
"Sumomo too!" said the note-persocon as she kicked her master in the arm.  
  
Shinbo scratched his head, as he didn't feel any effect from the little taps on his sleeve. "Sorry to disappoint you all, but I'm not going to betray Takako."  
  
"Thank goodness!" Yuzuki blurted out. Everyone stared at her, but she scooted behind Minoru, just as surprised by her actions as everyone else. "It's nothing..."  
  
"This persocon is the same model as Takako's husband's... I was thinking that maybe I can get him to confess to it and then it would tell Takako all that he's doing behind her back. I don't want her to get hurt again..."  
  
"Don't you think that this is a little sneaky too?" Hideki asked, "Shimizu-sensei won't be happy if she found out that you went to all this trouble. She might think that you were doing something behind her back..."  
  
"We can't be honest with each other." Shinbo replied, "Not until we resolve this. If she belongs with her husband, or if she belongs with me... I want to resolve this!!"  
  
"Shinbo-sama," Yuzuki said, "You must not hurry. Nothing ever works out that way..."  
  
"Yuzuki's right," Minoru said, "You've got to think about this more. What if you're wrong? What if you're the one who is interfering?"  
  
"I thought about that too," he replied, "I've been thinking about it TOO MUCH. I've just got to do what I feel is right... But first I have to decide what that feeling is... I'll know as soon as I do this!"  
  
"But...!" Hideki cried, stopping him with a hand on the shoulder before he could run out, "Shinbo! You can't...!" He looked his friend in the eye and smiled, "You can't do this alone."  
  
"Motosuwa..."  
  
"We're your friends. We're going to help you out."  
  
"AI!" Sumomo said leaping up with her hands in the air, "We're going to do a top secret mission!"  
  
"CHII!"  
  
"Count me in!" Ueda said.  
  
Yuzuki and Minoru exchanged looks and both nodded their heads, smiling. "We're in too."  
  
"Everyone..." Shinbo uttered, looking around at the determined faces. "Thank you..."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
Hibiya heard a knock at her door. When she opened it, she saw a big crowd starthere. "Ara? what is it, everyone?"  
  
"Kanrinin-san!" Hideki said, he and Chii and bowing onto the floor, "We need your help! Please help us!!"  
  
"Chii!!!"  
  
Hibiya knelt down to them, feeling confusion. "Ano... what exactly do you want me to do now?" She looked up to see someone else to explain. "Shinbo-san??"  
  
"Kanrinin-san, we need you to assist us in this plan we have in deciding if my girlfriend should stay with her husband!"  
  
"Oh my..." Hibiya uttered.  
  
"All of us have a part." Minoru explained, "We each are creating a situation for Shinbo-san to get the truth out of this man before it's too late and Shimizu-sensei will be stuck in an unhappy situation."  
  
"Oh, the teacher from the prep-school." Hibiya noted. She looked to Shinbo. "You're dating? Congratulations!"  
  
"Well, it's complicated..."  
  
"Yes, I heard... She has a husband... I'm sorry about that."  
  
"But he left her for a persocon... Then, when she wanted a divorce, he asked for her back..."  
  
"I see..." Everyone waited for her to answer as she knelt there, with a thoughtful look on her face. She suddenly rose and gave them a bright smile. "I'll help only you do one thing for me."  
  
"And that is???" everyone feeling curious of what she wanted.  
  
"Motosuwa-san," Hibiya said, while holding out her hand, "Please pay your rent."  
  
Hideki went pale. "Oh yeah..."  
  
When the finances had been settled, Hibiya finally went along with them. As they were heading out for supplies, they ran into Yumi, who was outside the apartment complex.   
  
"Thank goodness!" she cried, running up to Hideki and Chii, "I was so worried that something was wrong with Chii-chan... To see that she's all right now, I'm really glad!"  
  
"Arigatou." Chii replied, bowing her head slightly. "Yumi-san... Would you like to help us?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
Soon the group went over their roles and the plan went underway. Chii and Hideki began in a telephone booth. "Now, Chii, I want you to do as I told you..."  
  
"Okay, Hideki..."  
  
Hideki slid the phone card in the slot and dialed a number. There were four rings before someone picked up. "Hello, this is the Shimizu residence..."  
  
"Ah! Sensei! It's Motosuwa!"  
  
"What's the matter, Motosuwa-kun??"  
  
"I'm in trouble, Sensei. It's Chii... She's having a problem and... Oh, here she is. Chii, could you please tell Shimizu-sensei what is your problem."  
  
Chii took the phone. "Shimizu-sensei..."  
  
"Yes, Chii-chan?"  
  
"Chii... Chii has a feminine problem..."  
  
"EH!? C-Chii-chan, don't say anymore! I'll be right there to help you... Please give the phone back to Motosuwa-kun!" Chii handed the phone over to Hideki. "Motosuwa-kun, where are you now??"  
  
"We're two blocks from the prep school. You know, the phone booth near the underwear shop..."  
  
"I'll be right there! Don't move!" After hanging up, Takako turned to get her coat. "I'll be right back..." she said, when she saw that her husband was coming towards her.  
  
"Where are you going? Who called?"  
  
"One of my students; he's having problems..." she started to say, but his hand caught hers tightly. "Ano..."  
  
"It isn't 'him' that you're going to see, is it??"  
  
"O-Of course not! I told you I wouldn't see him until we've settled this... Don't you believe me?"  
  
"Not really." he replied, adding to the indignant look in her face, "What?"   
  
"You know, I don't say anything about your betrayal... I still believe in you. Why can't you do the same for me?"  
  
"Because it's different. A human is different from a persocon." he said, his grip tightening. "There are things you can't do with a persocon, that I know you can with a human..."  
  
Takako lowered her eyes. "It hurts..." she said, staring at their linked hands. "It hurts the same, what you did to me..."  
  
"Then shall we call it even? You forgive me and I'll forgive you? Let's start over, Takako..."  
  
"No, I can't do that..." She broke away from him and went for the door. "Please, let's talk about it when I get back. One of my students needs me..."  
  
As she went into the hall towards the stairs, she could hear him mutter, "Her students were always more important..."  
  
Once in the staircase, Takako's face filled with tears. 'I feel terrible... He's asking for a second chance, and I cannot give it to him. Am I the one who was wrong? Am I the one who is not fighting to save this marriage?? But I love Shinbo-kun...'  
  
Walking outside, she went right past Shinbo, Ueda, and Yumi, who were hiding behind some bushes. "Shinbo-kun, isn't that her? She looks so sad." Ueda noted.  
  
"Perhaps that jerk said something to hurt her." he sighed, "I wish I could go over there and hold her and make her feel better."  
  
"Senpai, you can do that later." Yumi replied, "Let's get on with this... However... why do I have to wear this outfit??"  
  
"Remember??" Shinbo said, "You and Ueda are advertising the Chiroru. Door to door samples. While you're distracting him, I'll bring the persocon into the room... that is while Kokubunji cuts down the security system."  
  
"But this outfit??" Yumi said, blushing as she covered her bust of the scanty-clad maid type clothes.   
  
Ueda blushed even more when she brought the attention there. "I think you look nice in those clothes, Yumi-chan."  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Really really!"  
  
Shinbo made a face as the two gazed into each other's eyes. "All right, Lovebirds, let's get going."  
  
"By the way," Ueda said, as they snuck into the apartment complex, which allowed them access through Yuzuki's hacking, "What was Hibiya-san's role??"  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
Yuzuki and Minoru were working inside of a Chiroru delivery van. While Minoru punched away at his portable pc, Yuzuki worriedly stared out the window. "Minoru-sama..."   
  
"What is it, Yuzuki?" he asked, lifting his head from the screen for a moment. She had an exhilarated look on her face. "Yuzuki??"  
  
"I know it's illegal, but it's exciting what we're doing. To think we would be aiding in a battle for love."  
  
"Yeah... Usually I wouldn't care for this stuff. But, I can't help myself from hoping that all will work out."  
  
"Minoru-sama..."   
  
"Yes, Yuzuki??"  
  
"There's a cop outside our van."  
  
"Eeeh?!?!" he gasped. The two quickly rushed to the window and rolled it down. "Officer, what seems to be the problem??"  
  
"What are you doing inside this parked vehicle??"  
  
"Umm... nothing really..."   
  
"Are you a little too young to be driving a car??"  
  
"Oh that... Well, I'm with my persocon..."  
  
"Now really?? Can that persocon drive a car??"  
  
"I have the program to!" Yuzuki replied, very offended with this man's tone of voice, "Minoru-sama isn't doing anything wrong, so please leave us alone."  
  
"Restrain your persocon or I'll do it for you!" the cop snapped.  
  
Minoru clenched his fists. "Don't talk to us that way! You have no right to bother us if we're not doing anything! So go before I report you!"  
  
"Hold it kid!" the cop stammered, now a bit uneasy from recognizing his uniform to be from that private academy for gifted children. 'If his parents hear about this, it's a big lawsuit...' He laughed it off and tried to act as though he was kidding. "Look, Kid, sorry to make you mad. But I still have one more question."  
  
"Yeah?? Make it quick."  
  
"What are you doing in a bakery delivery truck??"  
  
"We're waiting for our friend who is doing some deliveries."  
  
Yuzuki cut in. "We're watching his van. This neighborhood has had 5 break-ins during the last month. Now, if the cops were doing their jobs..."  
  
"I got it! Fine! I'll leave!!"  
  
They watched as he got on his motorcycle and left. "Phew, that was close." Minoru sighed, "I thought he might want to search our van. Yuzuki, that was quick thinking."  
  
"Minoru-sama, thank you..."  
  
"Eh??" he uttered, staring at her very affectionate face. "What for?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing..."  
  
Finally, the two got back to work. They had been ignoring Shinbo's call until now. "Hey, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing really." Minoru replied, "Okay, we're putting down the security system. You can enter through the bedroom window."  
  
"Righto! I'll signal Ueda and Yumi to go!"  
  
The husband was sitting at the coffee table, reading the newspaper when he heard a knock on his door. "What the? Did Takako forget her key again. Unless, it's one of those girl scouts..." he mumbled, going to answer. "Yes??"  
  
"Uum..." Ueda stammered, "W-We're from the Chiroru Bakery, that's in the neighborhood... And we're advertising a special promotion door to door ..."   
  
"Would you like to try a free sample??" Yumi asked, holding up a cake full of frosting, "And if you like it, you might buy one. We've got a couple on hand."  
  
"I guess I'll buy one. I'm not too fond of cakes, but my wife likes sweets you see. I'll be right back with my wallet." He then left the room.  
  
"Aww! Aren't you so kind!" Yumi said, leaning towards to Ueda to whisper, "(He seems like a nice guy... are we doing the right thing?)"  
  
"(It's for Shinbo-kun's happiness... I think I have to side with him because I've known him longer. Besides, think of the awful things he put Shimizu-san though.)"  
  
"(You're right... but I do hope he buys more than one cake. I really worked hard on the bunny design on this one.)"  
  
Meanwhile, the husband was searching in his bedroom where he put his money. "Ah?" he said, noticing that the closet door was slightly open. As he went to close it, it flew open and there was the persocon with red hair. "What are you doing in there??" he gasped.  
  
"Master..." she uttered, "It was too dark."  
  
"I'm sorry. You can't be here anymore... If my wife found you, she would leave again. I need a little bit more time." He moved over to clasp her hands in his. "Then we can be together..."  
  
"To be with Master... I can wait a bit longer."  
  
"I'm glad... Now, how did you get here? I thought I put you in my storage? You must've been activated or something and came home. Well, I better hide you before 'she' comes home."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes, what is it, my dear??"  
  
"You're a damn jerk!"  
  
"Eeeh?!!?" he gasped. Shinbo stepped out from the window. "YOU!!"  
  
Shinbo grinned, holding a device with a microphone. "Got you! This really isn't your persocon. But now that we know where yours is, my friends and locating it to get the memory, and whatever plans you had in store for your wife."  
  
"What is this? Are you blackmailing me?!"  
  
"No, I just want to protect Takako from further pain."  
  
"And you're doing that??" the husband asked, "You, a part-time ronin? Can't even get into college? Could get her fired? Put her career in jeopardy??  
  
Shinbo glared at his opponent. They were at a face-off and they had just the time to argue about it until Takako came back...  
  
* * * * * * * *   
Takako ran down the street to meet Hideki and Chii, when she suddenly got caught by the arm by someone. "Eeh? Who are you??"  
  
"Don't you remember me?? I'm Motosuwa-san's landlady."  
  
"Ah, r-right... Chitose-san... We met during the summer break..."   
  
"Come with me for a second."  
  
"Eeh? Eeh?!" was all Takako could say as Hibiya dragged her off.   
  
Watching from behind the corner, Hideki and Chii were putting thumbs-up. "Yoshi! That's that!" Hideki said, lifting a walky-talky, "Hey Shinbo! We did! Shimizu-sensei is way off track... Hey, Shinbo? You there??"  
  
But there was no answer.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
